Magie exaltante
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Histoires courtes sur ce fandom que j'apprécie. Les histoires ne suivent pas sauf cas particuliers mais je préviens dans ces cas.
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: Lucy/Erza  
Warning: lemon  
Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à son auteur

OoOoOoOoOoO

Lucy en avait plus qu'assez d'avoir tous ses gens qui entraient dans sa maison sans son autorisation. Elle mettait ses cartes à jouer sur la table et attendait avec impatience non dissimulée la personne qui entrerait dans son chez elle. Les bras sous sa poitrine et les jambes croisées, elle voyait enfin son invitée qui n'est autre qu'Erza. La mage aux cheveux écarlate dissimulait une blessure mais elle rassurait sa camarade sur la gravité de celle-ci et proposait de faire une partie de poker pour rembourser l'argent qu'elle devait. La blonde acceptait avec plaisir bien qu'elle ignorait comment jouer à ce jeu étrange. Cela devait dissimuler quelque chose... Lucy prenait garde à bien écouter les règles et les enregistrait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Erza saisissait les cartes et mettait à les mélanger avec vigueur comme si sa blessure avait soudain disparu. La blonde trouvait cela vraiment trop louche.

« Erza, pourquoi vouloir me rembourser ? Cela ne t'a jamais effleuré avant aujourd'hui.

-Juste que j'ai reçu une bonne leçon de Gildartz sur ce fait.

-Ce qui explique ta blessure.

-Wendy m'a peu soigné mais ça fait un peu mal. Cet homme ne retient pas ses coups. »

Lucy plaçait sa main sous son menton et regardait ses cartes. Si elle avait bien retenu les règles, elle commençait assez bien sauf retournement de situation. Elle gagnait cette partie sans surprise et Erza volait un baiser à la blonde. Cette dernière ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Une fille comme Erza ne pouvait être tombée amoureuse d'une fille aussi ordinaire qu'elle non ?

« Erza, pourquoi?

-Lucy, je t'apprécie bien plus qu'une simple amie. Mira et Gildartz ont su me donner des arguments assez frappants. »

La blonde éclatait de rire en laissant ses cartes sur la table. La femme à la chevelure de feu prenait sa tête avec sa main droite et mettait sa main gauche sur sein droit le massant un peu. La jeune femme rougissait comme jamais et repoussait un peu celle qui lui faisait du harcèlement sexuel. Erza se faisait plus violente et possessive, plaquant la constellasioniste sur le mur le plus proche. Quand elle manquait de souffle Lucy jetaiy un regard interrogateur à sa collègue.

« Je t'aime à en mourir Lucy et je donnerai tous les Jewels que tu souhaiteras pour le prouver s'il le faut. »

La plus jeune était surprise mais pas aussi désagréablement qu'on pouvait le croire. Elle s'autorisait même à empoigner les fesses rebondies d'Erza. Ce qui faisait tourner la tête de la mage du rééquipement et la rendait encore plus entreprenante. Elle faufilait ses mains chaudes sous les vêtements collés au corps de Lucy avec délice en sentant les légers frissons qui la parcourrait. La mage aux cheveux rouges débarrassait du bas de la blonde pour commencer à la doigter vivement. La plus jeune n'était plus que gémissement et s'accrochait à Erza comme elle pouvait. Elle finissait par jouir et demander plus de son amante. Pas besoin de lui demander deux fois elle désapait sa camarade et ensuite enlevait ses propres vêtements pour frotter son corps nu contre celle qui habitait son cœur. La plus âgée se frottait si vivement sur elle qu'elle venait assez vite dans un râle de plaisir. Les mages contentes s'endormaient dans les bras l'une de l'autre.


	2. Réconfort près de l'eau

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Personnages/Couples: Natsu/Zeref

Défi: Photo

Rating: M

Nombre de mots: 187

OoOoOoOoOoO

Natsu était parti ce matin pour pêcher tout seul pour se changer les idées, de toute façon son partenaire de toujours faisait la cour à la petite chatte blanche de Wendy. Alors il profiterait seul du fruit de sa partie de ce sport souvent jugé tranquille. En chemin il croisait un autre homme qui semblait tout aussi équipé que lui mais déjà plonger dans ses pensées. Le garçon aux cheveux roses commençait à s'installer quand il demandait s'il pouvait aider cet inconnu. Il le regardait plus attentivement et le reconnaissait. Mais que faisait Zeref ici ? Avec un visage si peu effrayant ?Il posait sa main sur son épaule et le mage noir se mettait à pleurer de toutes les larmes de son corps. Zeref réclamait que Natsu le sauve cette fois-ci avant qu'il retombe dans ses ténèbres. Le noiraud embrassait vivement, le garçon plus jeune qui se laissait emporter par les flammes de la passion. Ils firent l'amour comme de fous sachant bien qu'il ne serait pas dérangé ici avant en bon moment. Après cela, ils rentrèrent ensemble oubliant que Zeref était un mage noir dangereux.


End file.
